wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Clintuplets
The Clintuplets are the five women who have been the primary object of Bill Clinton's attention. Some have been a burr under the blanket of one of the most liberal, commie, bad for America Presidents ever, while others never made it under Bill's blankets. These women were skyrocketed to fame by Clinton, and their stories titilated the entire nation. Gennifer Flowers Gennifer Flowers, was put in the national spotlight when, during his presidential campaign in 1991, she reluctantly revealed that she had a reluctant 12 year affair with Bill Clinton. In her reluctantly revealing book, she reluctantly revealed that she was an innocent girl who was reluctantly corrupted by Bill Clinton when he revealed himself to her. She was completely naive about sex and was shocked when, during oral sex, Bill not so reluctantly exploded (apparently he was sometimes prone to this). Her innocence now splattered, she reluctantly revealed a lot more of herself in Penthouse's December, 1992 issue which Wikiality staff reluctantly reviewed for this article. Monica Lewinsky Monica Lewinsky was, indeed, the picture of innocence when she innocently signed up to be interned at the White House. She had such deep and innocent respect for this country that she even carried kneepads in her purse so as not to soil the carpet of the oval office when she innocently did her filing in the lowered drawers. She was innocently obedient when Bill Clinton asked her to "take a memo" underneath his desk. Like any good American, she served at the pleasure of the president - which was, apparently, considerable. Whenever there was an "incident", she put herself in the line of fire for her president, lest he soil the carpet. This earned her the prestigious "black beret". Nobody knows how many times she had to take a bullet for the president, but nobody can doubt that Lewinsky served this president well. Paula Jones Paula Jones, a boxer, was apparently cold-cocked when she was led by Arkansas state troopers into a hotel room where they were apparently guarding Bill Clinton's erect penis (which was nicknamed "George Foreskin"). This opponent was, apparently, too much for her and she was overheard screaming "No Mas" as she went running from the room. Ms. Jones' boxing career took a turn for the worst when she went from hard thing to Harding. Hillary Clinton Hillary Clinton, despite being the spawn of the devil, has used Bill Clinton as a stepping stone to make a run at the presidency - not unlike Imelda Marcos did in the Philippines - only in Clinton's case, Bill Clinton hasn't been exiled from America yet (but if Hillary becomes president, that day may finally come). Hillary Clinton was already corrupt before she met Bill Clinton - so she is uncorruptable. Lady Blind Justice His brush with Justice represented Bill Clinton's kinky phase (note the blindfold). Justice has been a thorn in Clinton's side since he was in his teens. And his long-time abuse of Lady Justice has been well documented. If ever there was a woman who had a right to be pissed at Clinton, it would be this lady. Be careful Mr. Clinton - she is said to carry a sword in the other hand. Women who have missed the opportunity to be propelled to fame by Clinton *Dolly Kyle - 30 year romance with Clinton *Connie Hamzy - Propositioned by Clinton in 1984 *Juanita Broaddrick - Claimed she was raped by Clinton in 1978 (but no centerfold spread?) *Bobbie Ann Willians - Little Rock prostitute and mother of love child by Clinton (yeah, get in line) *Eileen Wellstone - Sexually assaulted by Clinton in 1969 (must have been before tabloids) *Sandra Allen James - Fondled by Clinton in 1991 (he undressed her with his eyes) *Christy Zercher - Flight attendant exposed to Clinton's penis - had her breasts grabbed either by Clinton or by his penis. *Lencola Sullivan - Former Miss Arkansas - had sex with Clinton (not clear if this clinched title for her) *Elizabeth Ward - Former Miss Arkansas and Miss America - had sex with Clinton (OK, it's clear now, having sex with Clinton helped) *Sally Perdue - Former Miss Arkansas had a 4 month affair with Clinton in 1983 (must have been butt ugly if it took 4 months to secure Miss Arkansas title) *Susie Whitacre - Press aide - had sex with Clinton (gratuitous) *Kathleen Willey - Groped and fondled by Clinton (may have pushed herself into his hands) Note: partial list